


情同手足

by RedCat015



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Room, or so they thought
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015
Summary: 梅婶和诺曼突然拜访哈利和彼特，而他们已经来不及收拾好他们正在交往的证据了。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	情同手足

**Author's Note:**

> 还是2016发布的……  
> 真的很幼稚 但是还是很好玩哈哈哈哈存一下xd

“嘿，嘿彼特！”哈利叫住了刚刚从讲堂里问完教授问题出来的彼特，把他拉到了一边，“呃，有件事，觉得有必要跟你说一声。”  
彼特眨了眨眼睛，示意他接着说。  
“就是，我爸，他今天晚上要来我们这里吃饭。”哈利看上去有点崩溃，“他说他差不多六点左右会到。彼特，我们——”  
“什么？六点？现在都四点半了！”彼特几乎都要跳起来了，“怎么现在才跟我说？”  
“我爸他刚刚才告诉我的。他现在应该——已经在飞机上了。”哈利看了一眼表，生无可恋地说道，“我爸还把梅婶给一起接过来了。”  
“什么！？！？！梅婶也来？！！！！”  
“要不，我们跟他们坦白算了。”哈利有点自暴自弃地说着。  
“不行，我觉得我们还能抢救一下。那个啥，哈利，你恐高吗？”彼特抓住了哈利的胳膊，一本正经地问道。  
“哦，这个，还好——等等！你别——”在哈利还没反应过来的时候，彼特就已经抓着他从五楼跳了下去，一边大喊着“抱紧我”一边射出了蛛丝，开始在钢筋水泥的森林间晃荡前进的旅途。  
哈利已经吓得完全不知所措连尖叫都无法发出，只能紧紧的搂出了彼特的脖子。  
这实在是——太丢人了！整个纽约城都有可能看到他的糗样——  
哈利紧紧地闭着眼睛，感受风从耳边掠过，一边绝望的想。  
等他们终于降落在阳台上的时候，哈利脚步不稳的扶了一下彼特，脸色惨白。  
“彼、彼特，下次——哦不，绝对不能再有下次了！至少给我点心理准备之类的——”哈利深深的吸了一口气。  
“抱歉伙计，这不是情况紧急。”彼特关怀的拍了拍哈利的肩膀，然后抬头看了一下客厅的表，“哦糟糕！已经五点了！他们再有一个小时就要到了——”  
“我去收拾楼上，楼下你来。你要先整理完你就先去做饭，我一会儿就来。”哈利当机立断的做出了安排。彼特点了点头，撸起袖子开始干活。  
……  
一个小时后。  
门铃声响起，彼特和哈利停住了切菜和炒菜的手，对视了一眼，看见了彼此眼中的视死如归。  
彼特向哈利使了一个眼色，示意他去开门。哈利眯起了眼睛，表示他不要这种艰巨的任务应该让彼特来。两个人僵持了五秒钟，门铃声又一次响起。  
最后彼特败下了阵来，威胁的看了一眼哈利，然后穿着围裙就走到前门那里开了门。  
“嗨！梅婶！奥斯本先生！”彼特装做很惊喜的看到他们两个人的出现，“我还以为你们会更晚一点——”  
“哦彼特！”梅婶看上去很开心，也不顾他身上还围着围裙，就给他来了一个大大的拥抱，彼特也用力的回报了她。  
“我也带了点自己做的小蛋糕——最新款！你们一会儿一定要尝尝！”梅婶晃了晃手里的一个蛋糕盒子，兴奋的说着。  
“哦完全没问题！我可想死梅婶的蛋糕了！”彼特露出了一个大大的笑容，接过了梅婶手上的蛋糕袋，一边邀请他们进来，内心却为自己和哈利各点了一根蜡烛。  
哦天，梅婶的蛋糕。  
“好吧，彼特，你可以继续去忙了，我和你的梅婶就自己逛逛你们的公寓。”诺曼笑着在餐桌上放下了自己带的一瓶酒，向厨房扬了扬下巴，催促他回去。  
“我也去——”梅婶正要提出自己去帮忙的提议时，诺曼一把拉住了她，向她轻轻摇了摇头。  
梅婶立刻心领神会的咳嗽了两声：“哦彼特你和哈利去忙吧，我来参观参观你们的公寓，就不打扰你们了。”  
彼特奇怪的看着两个大人之间的神秘交流方式，百思不得其解的回到了厨房。  
当哈利跟彼特终于忙完坐了下来，诺曼撑着下巴，饶有兴致的看着两个人：“我无法不去注意，你们两个的围裙好像是一个型号的？”  
两个人警铃大作。  
哈利假装镇定的回答道：“咳，因为我们两个一起买的，你知道的，就没有特地再去买不一样的。”  
“哦——原来是这样。”诺曼若有所思的点了点头，看上去是相信了这套说辞，“那么现在，让我们来尝尝你们两个的手艺吧。”  
哈利和彼特两个人同时长舒了一口气，偷偷的看了对方一眼，发现对方也在看自己之后迅速的分开视线，装作毫不在意的夹起了菜。  
“男孩们，最近都好吧？”梅婶咬了一口比萨，满意的点了点头。  
“哦梅婶你知道的，校园生活也就是那样。”彼特回答道。  
“有没有谈朋友——你懂的？”梅婶露出了一个意义不明的笑容，眼神在哈利和彼特之间来回扫动。  
“咳，咳咳——我和彼特都挺忙的——”哈利拿起纸巾擦了擦自己的嘴，努力的编造一个什么理由，“平时也没有多少时间，我还要学习企业管理——老爸，你知道这块内容需要耗费多大的时间。”  
“嗯哼。”诺曼看上去不置可否，转而看向了彼特，“彼特，以后有没有考虑来奥斯本企业工作？介于你和哈利——”彼特瞪大了眼睛，心跳提到了嗓子眼，诺曼顿了顿，笑容满面的说道，“情同手足。”  
“哦，呃，关于这个……我目前还没有思考这么多。”彼特卡了一下，立刻答道。  
完美，彼特帕克，给自己的灵活机智加十分。这可是怎么样都不会错的标准答案。  
“我发现你们的公寓里都没什么照片。怎么，你们平时都不是很经常一起玩儿的吗？”梅婶看上去有点不满，“你们可是同居人，感情如此生硬怎么行？”  
那是因为我们的合照都太露骨了。  
哈利和彼特喝了一口面前的红酒，尴尬的想着。  
我觉得他们一定是知道了些什么。  
彼特和哈利强撑着笑容，哈利在桌子底下踢了彼特一脚，彼特面不改色的端起酒杯又喝了一口。  
不，我有一种不好的预感。  
“怎么会，我和哈利的关系可棒了！我们只是——”  
“每次都会忘记拍照！嗯，你们也知道，一群人玩疯了就会忘记拍照这种芝麻蒜皮的小事。”哈利看彼特要编不出来了，及时的补充说明。  
哈利奥斯本，你真棒。哈利内心暗自为自己起立鼓了十分钟热烈的掌声。  
“咳咳，原来是这样。”诺曼咳嗽了两声，低下头喝了一口酒。  
梅婶终于忍不住笑了一声。  
彼特眯起了眼睛，总觉得有什么大事要发生。  
“好了男孩们，看你们尽心尽力的演到这里已经很不容易了，我们决定放过你们一马。”诺曼诚恳地说道。哈利的眼皮跳了一下。  
“实际上，我们从你们高一的时候就知道你们在一起了。”梅婶温和的笑着顺便扔出了一个重磅炸弹。  
哈里和彼特僵在了原地。  
“事情是这样的，我们以为你们不会撑过高中，所以也就没说什么——哦彼特，别拿那种眼神看着我，你的梅婶像是那种不开明的人吗？”梅婶又咬了一口披萨，“披萨太棒了，你要教我怎么做。”  
“天真的男孩们，你们以为你们伪装的很好吗？”诺曼轻笑了一声，向哈利和彼特眨了眨眼睛，“拜托，要是连这个也看不出来，我觉得也没有谁是在谈恋爱了——我的意思是，你们自以为的伪装实在是太不合格了。全世界都知道你们在热恋中。”  
哈利和彼特互换了一个惊恐的眼神。  
老天爷，所以这几年他们一直都知道？  
那他们伪装的意义是什么？？？  
“呃——我们——呃，那为什么不告诉我们？”哈利看上去已经被震惊的无法完整的说出一句什么了。  
“Well，看你们如此用心的在伪装就不忍心拆穿啊。”梅婶耸耸肩，“毕竟也是你们的一份心血，年轻人喜欢玩地下恋情我们也不好阻止，你说是吧诺曼？”  
诺曼赞同的点了点头，慈爱的看着他们。  
哈利和彼特生无可恋脸。  
“彼特，其实我在高中毕业的时候就有暗示过你了，你和哈利都没有反应过来罢了。”诺曼漫不经心的说着。  
“？？？”哈利和彼特一脸问号。  
“你瞧，我当时不是跟你说，‘既然你和哈利情同手足，那我们就是一家人了’——”  
“哦我——的上帝！”彼特捂住了脸，及时的刹住了自己即将脱口而出的脏话。  
梅婶给了他一个不赞许的眼神。  
“所以你们真的——一直都知道？”哈利仿佛是为了再确认什么似的，不可置信的开口询问，“那你们今天——”  
“我们只是觉得，也许我们两家可以一起过圣诞了。”梅婶挑了挑眉。  
“还有，你们可以把照片摆出来了。公寓里怪冷清的。”诺曼兴致勃勃的提议，“你们有没有什么相册能让我和你们的梅婶来欣赏欣赏的？”  
“没有！”哈利和彼特异口同声的答道。  
好吧，至少唯一可以确认的一件好事情是——他们不用再遮遮掩掩的过日子了。

Fin.


End file.
